


Потерпи

by TinARu



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Иногда даже любимая работа может показаться пыткой.





	Потерпи

**Author's Note:**

> возможен некоторый ООС для Эггзи, графичное описание пыток (возможны неточности в описании процесса).

Шелковая ткань причудливо переливается на свету, как будто отражая солнечные лучи. Звонко бренчат забавные разноцветные бусы, свисающие с криво прибитого гвоздя. Мутное зеркало в некогда роскошной, но потерявшей цвет раме, показывает кривого двойника соседского пса. Витает запах специй, ладана и почему-то лилий. А воздух, словно испугавшись страшной жары, робко дрожит и, может быть, даже трещит. Ну или ему кажется. 

Идиллическую картину, которой хотелось бы любоваться часами, разрывает истошный крик. Еще бы, когда тебе ломают палец так, чтобы из плоти жутким осколком торчала кость, не орать попросту невозможно. Особенно после двух отрезанных пальцев левой руки.

Пытка продолжается седьмой час. 

Эггзи задумчиво стучит пальцем по часам. Секундная стрелка постоянно зависает на аккуратной тройке.

— АААААААААА! — Крик снова разрывает тяжелый воздух, и уже знакомый соседский пес испуганно дергается. 

Потерпи, малыш, скоро этот сладкоголосый крикун заглохнет навсегда и прекратит мешать твоей послеобеденной дреме. 

Просто потерпи.

* * * 

Слежку за Бехнамом Абдесламом они начали еще в Лондоне. Этот очаровательный иранский бизнесмен пленил британских инвесторов и партнеров по бизнесу, а заодно помог парочке джихадистов подорвать мост Миллениум, собор святого Павла и три станции метро. Ввиду данных печальных обстоятельств руководители всех британских спецслужб взяли себя в руки и начали созваниваться. Ибо премьер-министр выражался в крайне крепких выражениях, обещая кастрировать каждого и отыметь потом их же орденами. В итоге МИ-6, МИ-5, Парламентский Комитет по разведке и безопасности, а также крайне засекреченное агенство Кингсмэн создали рабочую группу, состоящую как из добропорядочных поданных Британии, так и из разрозненной сети иностранных связных. Один из таких стукачей и вывел их на Бехнама. Пригласил, так сказать, посетить иранскую столицу для одной приватной беседы.

Они взяли ублюдка прямо на проспекте Фереште. Мчались лимузины, женщины в закрытых одеяниях и килограммах золота ходили от бутика к бутику, где-то в высотках совершались сделки на миллиарды долларов и евро, банкиры с ядовитыми улыбками обсуждали свои коварные дела с не менее коварными нефтедобытчиками, а Бехнам Абдеслам сползал по стене ближайшего переулка, истекая кровью, пока заботливые агенты отбивали ему почки. 

Эггзи смотрел и курил в стороне, выпуская дым в жаркий воздух Тегерана. 

Кто-то должен был ответить за гибель ста семидесяти восьми человек в Лондоне. За сотни раненных и испуганных жителей и гостей столицы Великобритании. За урон, нанесенный имиджу и гордости Королевства. За боль всей нации. И за смерть двадцати пяти агентов британских спецлужб, выполняющих на том злосчастном мосту секретную операцию. Двадцать пять человек, чьих имен никто никогда не узнает, но за кого готово мстить слишком много опасных ублюдков из чертового Объединенного Королевства. 

Да простит их всех Ее Величество. 

* * * 

— Имена, господин Абдеслам. Нам нужны только имена, — вежливо говорит мужчина в темно-сером костюме с легким ирландским акцентом. 

Пленник молчит седьмой час, изредка начиная истошно орать, когда куда менее вежливый иранский джентельмен по имени Джамшид ломает ему кости, отрезает пальцы и разрезает кожу острым лезвием. Ах да, была еще вода. И полиэтиленовые пакеты. Иглы он тоже успел использовать. Стандартный набор.

Их «гостя» заботливо перевязывают после каждой экзекуции, даже один раз дают попить. С ним говорят подчеркнуто учтиво и скалятся в подобии улыбок. Могло бы выглядеть как обычная беседа, вот только на полу кровь, в стакане со льдом чьи-то пальцы, из-под рубашки виднеются бинты, а смуглые кисти крепко связаны жгутом. 

Пыток было много, но все еще недостаточно для того, чтобы иранец начал сдавать ячейку. 

Настает время тишины.

* * * 

— Он заговорит. И не таких ломали, — небрежно замечает мужчина в черном костюме в тонкую вертикальную полоску. У него тусклые серые глаза, в которых таится неясная угроза. — В конце концов, он бизнесмен, значит, ему свойственна определенная рассудительность. 

Несколько секунд они вчетвером курят в тишине. Ирландец в темно-сером костюме достает дорогие сигариллы, джентельмен в черном дымит чем-то ядрено крепким, и их молчаливый коллега в буром пуловере стряхивает пепел с рукава и поправляет торчащий воротничок рубашки. Кажется, он курит Кент. 

Эггзи гадает, как же они обзывают его. Молодой человек в оксфордах? Джентельмен в очках? Сосунок в костюме не по размеру? Наплевать, он здесь ради тех двух коллег на мосту. Отвратительно, когда приходится пить столетний коньяк дважды за день. 

— А еще он искренне верует в священный Джихад, — легко добавляет Эггзи, делая очередную затяжку. Джамшид, пристроившийся неподалеку от них, согласно хмыкает.

Снова наступает тишина. Они уже два часа как покинули Бехнама. Экран, картинка на который идет прямо с камеры в «комнате допроса» или пыточной, как это вернее называть, показывает что-то бормочущего пленника. Читает молитву? Может быть. Его право. Кровавые разводы на дорогой рубашке выглядят почти что поэтично. Вот она, расплата.

Правда, Эггзи знает, что они совсем не выигрывают.

* * *

— Ну что, мистер Абдеслам, что вы надумали за те восемь часов, что мы с вами не виделись? — Эггзи аккуратно прислоняется бедром к стальному столу и даже не пытается улыбнуться. Этими развлечениями пусть занимаются его «коллеги». 

Бехнам поднимает глаза, полные ненависти, и сплевывает кровь на пол.

Пытка продолжается.


End file.
